


Daddy? Something happened...

by Queenie2023



Series: Family Support [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie2023/pseuds/Queenie2023
Summary: The Great Harry Potter could not believe it, his wife had cheated on him, and his two sons had sided with her, he was left with a 10-year-old girl, to raise by himself.  Lily, his precious Lily Flower.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter
Series: Family Support [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. Harry/Lily Luna P1

Harry Potter couldn't deal with it. He had just put his Lily to bed. 

"Will Mommy ever come back?"

Harry was surprised by the question, he had hoped he had explained the situation in a way that she would understand.

"Flower, it's just you and me for now, ok? Now go to sleep."

He was now in his private study, drinking some Firewhisky. Remembering, how not that long ago, Lily had been born, and now, she was going into Hogwarts. He was sad, that her mother and rothers would miss so much. But it was for the best. He didn't want that sort of evil in her life. She was an angle, a beautif-

"Daddy?"

Harry turned, surprised to see Lily, standing there. In that thin white night-dress, it was a little seethrough so Harry could see her-

"Something happened."

"What?"

"I think I cut mysel-"

Harry was quick to run to her side. He sighed in happiness.

"Lily, its nothing, it just means that you're a big girl now."

"So now I can make babies?"

Harry gasped, surprised that his innocent little girl had just asked him this.

"How do yo-"

Lily sighed, "Daddy, I have older cousins. I know that a man' s dick-"

"Don't say that!"

"Daddy," Lily said a little mischevious, happy to know that she was annoying her father. Harry on the other hand, started to get happy. He didnt like how she said Daddy, but he also always, had loved her. She *did* say men dick, not boy.

"Yes honey, now go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you?..."

There was a silence in the air. Until...

"Fine, go to bed, I'll take a shower, and meet you there."

Lily went skipping, her plan was working.


	2. Harry/Lily Luna P2

Harry walked out of the shower, he had beat his rod to try to calm down. He walked into his room (which was attached to his master bathroom) with his wet messy hair, and just a towel, to conceal his growing problem. He stopped, and put charms around his room like always, and was walking out of the room to do the same to Lily's room when he remembered. He turned around and was surprised to see his daughter. She had fallen asleep with her gown up to her hips, her hand on top of her young hairless pussy. Harry was mesmerized, he wanted to find out if she was still a virgin, he wanted to fuck her ha-

"Daddy?"

"Umm, Lily, I thought you were asleep, I was, er, gonna tuck you in. Let me just-" He turned around and put on some extra loose boxers. He then turned off the main light and went into the bed next to his baby.

"Daddy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you happy I'm sleeping with you? Do you like seeing me in this dress?"

"Yea baby, why?"

"Because..." she flipped so fast, and was soon grabbing his now rock hard dick, through his boxers. "I can help"

"Lil's, what are yo- Ugg! Yes!" Lily had lowered his boxers as fast as the Flash, and had his large cock, in her little mouth. He soon grabbed her head and was forcing her down, chocking her. When he was close, he held her down. "Swallow it Baby! Swallow Daddy's cum!" She did, and then when she came up for air, she looked him in the eye.

"Did I do it right? Victoire said, that then you would be happy, and make me happy, please make me happy!" she begged

Harry was so happy they were in the wizarding world, it wasn't illegal here, but it wasn't outright encouraged. "Yes baby, ok, now just stay calm Ill do all the work. He flipped them over and began his work. He laid on top of her and was traveling downwards, kissing every inch of her beautiful body. When he gets down-

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone wanna talk?


	3. Chapter 3

When he got down, he gave her pussy a tentative lick, Lily squirmed under him. 'I bet she's better than her slut of a mother"

"Daddy!" 

"Lily Flower, are you wet for your daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"OK you slut, get on your knees!"

"Yes, sir"

"Take my cock, Lily! Yes, Bitch!" Harry loved her little mouth. He never told anyone but he had always loved little girls, he wanted to pop as many girls cherries as possible. 

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Can we stop, I'm tired"

"NO, YOU BITCH I'M GONNA TAKE YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" And that, he did, he picked her up, and threw her on is master bed. He ripped her dress off, and lo-and-behold, she lacked underwear. 'Better for me thought Harry.' He pulled her close, and violently thrust into her. Lily then saw red and started to cry.

"Daddy! It hurts, please stop!"

"Bitch, you were made for this, I want you to be like your mother only in one place, in MY bed, or whenever I am fucking you, UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-y-yes daddy" She then proceeded to start moaning, "Daddy! That feels kinda good!" 

"YES HOE! Ugg, ugg, ugg, FUCK!!" He exploded inside of her. Hopefully, he would be a grandpa/pa soon.

Now he was thinking who else he could get into this...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I might do more chapters with other characters, tell me what you think!


End file.
